User blog:Icey778/Rap Battles of Excellence Redux OS Battle 2: Brain of Cthulhu vs Eater of Worlds
Before Battle 2: (Required READING) OS= Off season for those that don't know. This is about 2 bosses from Terraria, it's a 2-D light sandbox rpg game. No it isn't a rip off of Minecraft, Minecraft is more of a building simulator, while this is more Rpg centric. The competitors are as followed. Brain of Cthulhu and Eater of Worlds read up to better understand if you want. In fact it's recommended you do. Settings: Brain of Cthulhu: The Crimson Biome Eater of Worlds: The Corruption Biome Brain of Cthulhu vs Eater of Worlds : Brain of Cthulhu ' '''vs ' '''Eater of Worlds START! Brain of Cthulhu: Boom brain of Cthulhu has awoken Corruption's lewd unless it's spoken You get broken by the player, A MEDIOCRE SLAYER! You may as well be fodder, you're just multiple layers Making the world bloody while you trudge and get muddy! Ready to lunge this bunch of ugly useless guppies! Why don't you study up on how to be a massive catastrophe? I'm elite so many feats known to cause so many to bleed I got the mind, power, money, while your fighting style is clunky You're unworthy of my company, I'll just call you my RECENT CASUALTY Eater of Worlds: Q who's tired of the Crimson and its dreary old music? The humans and me, it's conclusive why you're fruitless The assumption you have the gumption to go up against the corruption, Is an eruption of arrogance when you figure out the conditions Your position changes, but I make constant transitions For years the corruption's been elusive It's lucid you have zero excuses This worm's on a mission to impale this impudent stupid mutant Your plans are so redundant it's no wonder your victory is eluded Brain of Cthulhu: That's why the player defeats you on repeat Seethe because you know you got nothing to sheath Braggin' yet you got pinchers for minions And you're last century in my personal opinion! You're outclassed by the masses, do you need fucking glasses? Get the herplings to maul your ass, have em' tear you to pieces! Still searchin' for the reasons you were preachin' No decent argument means you've been easily beaten! Seeking help from your urchins yet, cretin? I guess this "evil" has just been eaten! Eater of Worlds: Your biome's only gross it's mostly composed of ghosts And the host is a supposed to roast me in his posts? Engrossed in his own pathetically traversable zones And hold the phone you believe I'm failure prone? Ichor sticker anyone, it makes mobs like a wicker, To a cursed flame candle they burn up much quicker! The player takes a step back they fall into a chasm I break into smaller bits and continue attacking them The corrupt speed and strength are at the maximum Defense so strong you keep consistently whacking em' So thanks for the bout, but I'm the better cataclysm! Who Won? ''' '''Who will be next? 'We'll see! ' Rap Battles of Boss scream EXCELLENCE REDUX OFF SEASON! Who Won? Brain of Cthulhu Eater of Worlds Tie Category:Blog posts